Commercial airlines have a need to schedule aircraft to fly particular routes at particular days and times (which may be referred to as flights) between airports. Scheduling an aircraft for a particular flight or a leg of a flight may involve satisfying the demand by passengers for the particular flight, or a particular leg of a particular flight, within certain operational requirements, including the physical restrictions of the aircraft flying the flights, aircraft locations, and the airport location.